Daughter of The Devil
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Follows the life of Amber as she finds out who her real mother is, and how her father fits into her life...


_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

Walking into Lucifer's apartment I was surprised to see a teenager sitting at the bar eating a bowl of cereal. She eyed me suspiciously as I approached her.

"You the cop he keeps talking about?" The girl asked.

I didn't know who this girl was and why she was in Lucifer's apartment I could only hope she wasn't one of his girlfriends. The girl had brown hair and from what I could tell slightly smaller in height than myself. As I got a closer look she seemed familiar to me, almost like I had met her a long time ago.

"Ahh Detective this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Normally I have to hunt you down." Lucifer grinned as he walked down the stairs buttoning his shirt.

"So you are the cop." The girl said answering her own question.

"Amber darling don't be so rude." Lucifer scolded as he joined us at the bar.

"Am I missing something here? Please tell me you didn't…" I began to say but Lucifer cut me off.

"I most certainly did not Detective. This is my daughter Amber." Lucifer informed me.

He actually looked rather proud of the fact he had a daughter. Even more confusing to me was he seemed to like the kid.

"Daughter? I thought…..Lucifer you hate kids." I remarked.

"Well not this one. I found her 5 years ago." Lucifer replied.

"I'm not a dog!" Amber complained.

"Ok then re-homed." Lucifer sighed.

"Again I'm not a dog!" Amber huffed.

Lucifer smirked as Amber got up and grabbed her bag from the side of the bar. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button.

"He means adopted by the way." She called to me before leaving.

I nodded in understanding as I watched the teen leaving. I couldn't help but feel like I knew her and even worse was I thought she had my eyes. Shaking off that thought I turned my attention back to Lucifer.

* * *

"What no questions? Don't want to know about the daughter I didn't tell you I had?" Lucifer asked.

"Um I don't really know what to ask….." I replied.

"How did you find her?" I finally asked.

"Shop lifting. She broke into a shop during the night and I couldn't help but be impressed as she avoided the police, the social workers and the devil. It took me ages to track her down." Lucifer smiled as he remembered.

"You are proud of her for shop lifting?" I questioned.

"No Detective I'm proud of the way she did it. That kid had it rough until I found her 5 years ago. She was given up for adoption but nobody took her." Lucifer explained.

At his words I thought back to 15 years ago when I myself gave up my daughter for adoption. I couldn't believe that in the city of LA that nobody adopted this girl. I immediately thought of my own daughter and if she had been adopted or not. A sense of dread washed over me at the possibility that she wasn't adopted, I didn't know if I could forgive myself if she wasn't.

"Um actually Lucifer I have to go…." I announced.

"But detective I'm already dressed!" Lucifer complained.

"Then try and keep it that way!" I replied sarcastically before leaving his apartment.

* * *

Deciding to take a personal day I went to the adoption agency to see if I could find out anything about my own daughter.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. I can put a message in your daughter's file and if she decides to look for you then she will know you tried to contact her." The woman at the desk told me.

"But that is years away, all I want to know is if she was adopted." I complained.

"Please." I begged.

The woman watched me for a moment as if sizing me up. I even showed her my badge to prove I wasn't trying to hurt the kid. Finally after a loud sigh and a lot of typing on her computer she looked back up at me.

"Ok girls name I can't share for obvious reasons. Address I can't share…But I can tell you she was adopted 5 years ago." The woman confirmed.

"What?" I half yelled half choked in response.

"I'm sorry but I would like to think that was a good thing?" The woman remarked.

"Lucifer….Please tell me the man who adopted her wasn't called Lucifer." I cried.

"A very uncommon name…..But I'm afraid I can't say…" The woman began.

"Please, please answer me. I can already assume by your response but I need to know if I'm right here!" I once again begged.

"Yes he is called Lucifer….Why?" The woman began to say but I had enough and practically ran from the building.

As I reached my car I didn't even see the tall dark figure of Lucifer leaning on my driver side door.

"Detective there you are!" He grinned.

"Now what brings you here? Trying to find out who my daughter is?" Lucifer asked.

"S-S-S-Shes mine…." I blurted out.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


End file.
